supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pie Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny, Josephine arrives for the first time to Boone, North Carolina to meet the family who has a six year old who turns the whole family upside down. And if that's not all, the twin tweens are nothing but double trouble, making eight year old Maude feeling left out. Submission Reel Josephine: I'm here in Boone, North Carolina to help a family whose twins beat each other, and the youngest daughter who has a violent behavior. (turns on the portable DVD player) Let's see what we got... Clyde: I'm Clyde. I'm 37. I work as a coal miner. Susan: And I'm Susan. I'm 38. I work as an accountant at home. Clyde: We have four children. Our twins Blythe and Ingrid are 12, Maude is 8, and Philomena is 6. Susan: The twins constantly beat each other, spit each other, and swear; while Philomena talks back to me... Philomena: NO! Susan: Eat your broccoli! Philomena: NO! Susan: Don't you talk back to me. Susan: ...gets in a fight with her older sisters... (a short clip of Philomena hitting Maude) Susan: ...throws tantrums... Philomena: (jumping up and down at the store, throwing a fit) I want it! I want it! Susan: No. You're not getting Peanut Big Top. Put that back. Susan: ...and swears. Philomena: Give me back my (bleep)''ing Hostess cupcake, Maude! Susan: Philomena! That is not nice to use that word! Josephine: Oh, my! A 6 year old just blurted out a swear word at her sister? Susan: Whatever you do, Supernanny. Please help us, and fix our family before it's too late. Josephine: Don't worry, Mom... I'm on my way. Observation Begins ''(Josephine arrives at the front door of the Pie Family, and rings the doorbell) Susan: (walks to the front door and opens it) Hi. You must be the Supernanny. I'm Susan. Josephine: I'm Josephine. (gives Susan a handshake) Where's the rest of the family? Susan: My husband is at work, while the kids are at school. Josephine: I see... Announcer: At 3:30pm, the kids arrive home from school. Josephine: (sees the brunette pre-teen twin) Please to meet you. I'm Josephine. What's your name? Brunette Twin: Ingrid. Josephine: (shakes hand with Ingrid) Well, hi Ingrid. (turns to the blonde twin) And you must be Blythe. Blythe: Yes. (Then the eight year old girl with dark hair arrives) Maude: I'm Maude. (gives Josephine a handshake) Josephine: I'm Josephine. (Maude smiles and nods) Josephine: Maude seems to be the only sweet kid in the family. Josephine: (sees a small redheaded girl in a pink shirt and light blue jeans) And you must be Philomena. Philomena: Yes I am. Observation Continues Josephine: It wasn't for a few minutes that the children turn from happiness to a chaotic mess. Blythe: (fights over a Transformer toy with Ingrid) Give me my Optimus Prime! Ingrid: No! He's mine right this minute! Blythe: (bleep) you! (kicks Ingrid in her shin) (In the living room, Philomena and Maude fight over the remote control to watch TV) Philomena: Give me the remote! Maude: Nuh-uh! I'm watching Star vs. The Forces of Evil. It's a new episode! Philomena: Star vs. The Forces of Evil sucks (bleep)! I wanna watch Doc McStuffins! Maude: Mom! Philomena used a bad word! Susan: (off-screen) Philomena! Don't you use that word! Let your big sister watch her show. Philomena: (sulks, then crosses her arms) Hmmph. (turns to Maude) Maude: Please, don't give me that dirty look. Announcer: At 5:00pm, Dad returns home from work. Josephine: Please to meet you. I'm Josephine. You must be the dad. Clyde: You must be the Supernanny. (shakes hands with Josephine) Clyde: First time I'm seeing Josephine, she seems really nice. Susan: I'm going to start dinner. You'll be at the table in one hour. (Maude gets up from the couch while the TV says "We'll be right back". After Maude left the living room, Philomena reached the remote control on the couch to change the channel to watch Doc McStuffins. No sooner or later, Maude returns to the living room and found out that her sister changed the station) Maude: Hey! I was watching the show! Philomena: But it was a commercial! Maude: Give me the remote! Philomena: No! Maude: I said give me-- Philomena: No! (smacks Maude in the face with the remote control. Maude bursts into tears) Josephine: I can't believe what I just saw. Philomena just smacked her sister with a remote control like a melee weapon. Susan: (unhappy) You do not hit your sister with an object. I'm taking you off the television. Philomena: No! Susan: Come on, (removes Philomena off the couch, and puts her in the corner) You're staying in the corner for six minutes. (sets the timer; Maude continues to watch Star vs. The Forces of Evil while crying in pain) (After the timer is finished, Susan arrives in front of Philomena along with Maude) Susan: Philomena, are you going to apologize to Maude for hitting her with a remote? And I want a sincere apology... Philomena: (to Maude) Sorry... Maude: Can I have a hug? (Philomena and Maude hug) Teaching Begins Josephine: The next day, I arrived to the family with the rules and privilege removal board. Josephine: These are the rules of the house. (places the rules board on the wall) #No hitting anybody, object or not. #Do not talk back to your parents. #No swearing. #No spitting. #Share your toys and other objects. I also brought out the privilege board. (shows the family a large board with sticky notes and places it on the wall next to the rules) Now, if you break any of the rules, Mommy or Daddy will have to remove the sticky note and toss it in the wastebasket. (points to the wastebasket below the privilege board) Got it? (all the girls nod in agreement) I also brought the toy and electronics confiscation tubs. (points to the two large tubs next to the wastebasket) If you fight over toys or electronics, they go in the tub. Josephine: I showed mom and dad the naughty spot as a discipline for Philomena. (shows Clyde and Susan the other side of the room with a rug) If Philomena breaks any of the rules, you must give her a warning, and if she does it again, you have to either throw one of her privileges in the wastebasket, or take her toy or her electronic game away, and put her there for six minutes. (the parents nod in agreement) I also introduced the twins and Maude the naughty room, located at the downstairs guest room This is the naughty room. If you break any of the rules, you'll be sent there. Got it? (the twins and Maude all nod in agreement) Susan: I think the naughty spot and the naughty room will going to work out better than the corner, because the corner is old news... Philomena: I don't like the new rules, because I always like doing bad things to my sisters and my mom... Blythe: Neither Ingrid or I will going to agree to the house rules. ''(Ingrid shakes her head)'' Maude: Whenever I hit, or cuss, or spit, I'll end up losing a privilege... Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts